An apple for a couple
by foramulberrybush
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have bested Gaea, with the help of the Seven and the sacrifice of Calypso and Leo. Who knew the moment of a lifetime could follow up on a bad dream of the past? Percabeth proposal One-shot.


_It's not over yet, little one. I will rise, and when I do, everyone you care about will die. Including this one... _

_Gaea's smug face was eclipsed by her gnarled hand as she held up a limp figure. Annabeth's breath stuck in her throat as she stared at the weak form of Percy in horror. _

_Let him go! She attempted to scream, but no words came out. She clawed at her throat heatedly, her eyes never once leaving the form of her one and only in the hands of her greatest enemy. Gaea's sleepy face curved into a smooth smile as her fingers rammed together, sending Percy to droplets of water that sprayed everywhere. _

_PERCY!_

Annabeth shot forwards, her breathing laboured, her face blanched as she clung onto the sides of her bunk. Droplets of sweat trickled lazily down her head as her heart pumped erratically. _Where am I? _Her memories smashed at full force into her like a freight train. Gaea was shoved so deep in the earth she wouldn't rise for a hundred millennia. She was defeated. The war was over and Leo... A lump lodged in her throat. Leo and Calypso died to secure Gaea's prison for the years that followed. They had sacrificed themselves for the lives of billions of people. She attempted to even her hard breaths as she stumbled blindly out of bed. The cabin was empty, signifying the fact that Annabeth was, for the first time since Ouranus died, late. She groaned sleepily, tugging on her gear and reached for her cap. Racing up to the pavilion, she spotted Percy waving her over, a giant grin stretched on his face as he patted the seat next to him.

"Had a good night?" He enquired while sinking his teeth into his cheeseburger. _Nope._

"Yes. It was... dreamless." Annabeth lied uncertainly, fidgeting with the edge of the table. Percy stole a unbelieving glance at her as he cleared off the remaining mouthfuls of his, what he called, early morning burger. He stretched leisurely and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Well, I'd better get going. Jason would have my head if I don't. Promised him I would help build his part of his _dad's_ temple." He screwed up his face playfully. Annabeth pouted.

"But it's my only day off, you promised to spend it outside with me" She swatted at his sleeve, smirking as he pretended that it annoyed him.

"Sorry about that, but I can make it up to you. I promise on the River Styx." Annabeth crossed her arms, grinning up at her boyfriend.

"How about you give me some breakfast first? I'm hungry." Despite the fact that there was a magical plate behind her, she pointed towards the table overstuffed with different foods from Demeter's home-ec class. Percy sighed in mock frustration and strolled over to a fruit bowl. Turning a perfectly shaped deep red apple in his hands, he tossed her the fruit.

Silence reigned over the pavilion. Everyone stared at the apple in Annabeth's hand, then to a smirking Percy. Annabeth felt her face flush, her fingers running over the smooth surface of the apple nervously.

"Uhhh... Percy. You are aware that throwing an apple to a girl in ancient Greece is a marriage proposal?" Her uncertain voice cracked a dent into the silence as Percy's grin grew broader. He walked lazily over. His sincere green eyes met her grey ones, and held them securely in place. The silence trickled on.

"Of course Wise Girl. Do you want the ring too?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeep! The first of my released one-shots of Percabeth wedding proposals, based on a Tumblr post. The apple thing was a great idea, but if only it were blue... Nah, that'd just be gross. <strong>

**This took barely an hour to write, since it's a one shot, and I hope you guys liked it. It's not much, but it's just gold when you finish reading, close your eyes and replay the scene with your ideal Percy and Annabeth. I did that too. Ended up spazzing out and almost being carted off to the mental institution. **

**It's a really cute idea, and I applaud the Tumblr blog who decided to post this for my benefit (and others, I'm sure) of a sketchy outline for a Percabeth proposal. I'm huge on the idea of them marrying, but people don't really write specifically about the proposal and the end of the courting, so here's some fluff for you! **

**Favorite/Follow, PM me, love me, hate me for making such a short one shot, and throw apples at me! **


End file.
